Happily Ever After
by GreenValleyChurchbellsRinging
Summary: This is an epilogue of The One. Rebels are still attacking the palace but less frequently. Everything is the same except that America is now queen and starting a family with Maxon. But then, an unexpected person shows up, breaking the family apart. Will they ever get their happy ending again? Or will their lives be ruined?
1. Chapter 1: Attack

**Hey guys!**

**This is my second Selection fanfic. I wrote another one called The Next Selection. It's about America and Maxon's son, Ashton. Please check it out! America has different children in this story from the other story I am writing. And, in this fanfic, Celeste is still alive. Hope you like this story and now, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

America's POV:

I rubbed my baby bump, thinking of how blessed I am to have such a wonderful family.

"Mommy! Play!" my daughter, Willow whined as she toddled over to the bed.

"Hi sweetie!" I greeted her as I carefully picked her up in my arms.

"Play!" Willow pouted.

"Okay." I told her, giving up. I carried her to the nursery. Immediately, Willow went over to the playhouse Maxon bought for her on her first birthday. I smiled to myself, knowing that my children was going to be spoiled by Maxon and his toys.

"Ames!" a voice called. I turned around to meet May's grinning face.

"May! What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"To visit my niece."

"So you are only here to visit Willow and not me?" I teased.

"You are my sister. Why wouldn't I visit you?" May gave me a playful grin. She walked over to Willow and sat down on the floor, playing with her.

"My Queen. Did you see May?" Maxon asked, hugging me.

"Yes. She's playing with Willow right now." I replied, leaning into him.

"And how's our little unborn baby doing?" he inquired, staring at my stomach.

"Good. Not kicking as much today." As I said that, I felt a kick in my tummy.

"Is the baby okay?" Maxon looked worried.

"It's fine. The baby just kicked me quite hard." I rolled my eyes. Maxon could be overbearing sometimes. He sighed in relief.

"Daddy!" Willow screamed, running to Maxon.

"Hi sweetheart! How are you today?"

"Good. Play, daddy!" Willow pulled him towards the playhouse. I shaked my head and laughed.

"Your Majesty, lunch is ready." Maxon's personal guard, Coby announced.

"Thank you, Coby. We will be there soon." I thanked him and he set off down the long hallway.

"Willow, it's time for lunch!" I informed.

"Okay. Let's go!" Maxon bent down to carry her in his arms. Together, we strolled towards the dining hall. Before we entered the dining hall, I could smell the delicous aroma of food.

"Mommy, hungry." Willow complained.

"I know. Let's go eat." Maxon rushed into the dining hall with Willow in airplane style. I heard her scream and giggle.

"I am so jealous. You look so happy." May frowned.

"You can be happy too. Just don't be so picky when it comes to boys." I advised.

"But most of the boys I met are all gross." I sighed.

"Mommy! Eat!" Willow gushed from her high chair. She gazed longingly at the plate of food on the table that she couldn't reach.

"I'm coming." I smiled. I plopped down on a comfy chair in front of Willow and picked up her plate. May and Maxon sat down and started eating. In the middle of feeding Willow, I got hungry. My stomach growled and my baby kicked me, saying _"I'm hungry. Where's my food?"_.

"America, come eat. I will feed Willow." Maxon suggested. He knew me too well. I nodded. I settled beside May, shoving food into my mouth.

"Stop eating so fast, Ames!" May scolded.

"You sound just like Mom."

"Well, Mom did tell me to look after you." May argued. Suddenly, the alarms started ringing, screeching in my ears. Willow had tears down her face. Quickly, I grabbed her out of her seat.

"It's okay. Mommy's here." I whispered to Willow. Maxon led us to the secret door connecting the dining hall and the safe room.

"Hurry!" Maxon had beads of sweat on his forehead. Once all of us got into the tunnel, we locked the door behing us. I tried to scurry down the stairs but with a huge tummy in front of me, it was hard. I stopped, panting hard. Before I knew it, I was in Maxon's strong arms as he carried me down the stairway. When we reached the safe room, guards were waiting for us. One of them shouted, "They're here!" with relief shown on his face. We rushed into the safe room and then, the heavy doors were tightly closed. I laid Willow in a cot by a corner, singing a lullaby. Soon enough, Willow's eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully. I stood up and instantly, a wave of dizziness washed over me. Luckily, Maxon caught me.

"Are you alright, America?" his face filled with fear.

"I'm fine." I reassured.

"You should probably go lie down." Maxon told me. I agreed. Maxon slowly placed me in a cot beside Willow. May snagged a cot beside me.

"How are you feeling, Ames?" May asked in a timid voice.

"Fine. It's going to be okay, May." I comforted. May shut her eyes and tried to sleep. I turned to make sure Willow was alright. She was fine and I gawked at the ceiling.

"What's the matter, my dear?" Maxon questioned.

"One, Don't call me that. Two, I just can't fall asleep." I grinned.

"Just let me call you "my dear" for once. Do you want me to sit with you?" Maxon gave me a smile.

"Please." I begged. Maxon crawled on to my cot and hugged me.

"I'm going to protect you and Willow my whole life. I promise. No one can break it, not even me." he mumbled. I felt sure that he won't break his promise.

* * *

Maxon's POV:

"America?" I questioned in a hushed tone. No one answered. I guess she fell asleep. Gently, I laid her down on the cot. Her face looked serene. Just like how Mother's face always seemed. Calm. Like no one could get her mad. I silently cried to myself. How I wish she was still here. To see Willow and our unborn baby. She would love America and the children. I knew she wanted America to be The One all along. When I finally got America, she was gone. I pictured her with Willow, enjoying herself but I knew I was fooling myself. She isn't here anymore.

It seemed like hours before a guard creaked the door open.

"Your Majesty, it's safe to return to your rooms." the guard announced. I wiped the tearstains off my face before waking America. She stirred.

"America, the attack is over." I told her. She opened her eyes.

"It's over?" America inquired, dazed. I nodded, carrying Willow.

"May, wake up!" I half-yelled to get May's attention. May quickly sat up, ready to protect herself.

"Sorry, I scared you. The attack is over. Let's go up." I apologized.

"Okay." May uttered, relieved. We made our way up, passing hallways that flashed the words, "We Are Coming.". There were lots of bloodstains on the carpet. I saw America shudder and I put my arm around her, trying to give her comfort. May ran ahead, trying not to see the destruction.

"Let's get out of this hallway." America declared, crying. We quickly walked towards our room. Once we got in, I placed Willow on our bed.

"Go take a rest, America." I advised.

"I will." She got comfortable beside Willow, hugging her. I sat on the chair by the bed, watching over three of the most important people in my life.

* * *

**Thanks Selectioners for clicking on my story. I know I said thanks many times but I really appreciate it. ;) Sorry that this chapter is so short. More words on the next.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Person

**Hi Selectioners!**

**This is the second chapter of Happily Ever After. Hope you will like it! ;)**

* * *

Maxon's POV:

I realized I fell asleep while watching America and Willow sleep. I was awoken by Marlee and Celeste, who were checking to see if we were hurt or anything from the attack. I assured them that we were okay, just tired. America grunted in her sleep as if she heard us talk. I gestured that we should talk outside. I stepped out into the hallway, closing the door gently behind me.

"The palace staff are really efficent. Look at these hallways, they are spotless." Celeste admired.

"Want some food?" I questioned, certain that we were all hungry. They nodded and we walked down to the dining hall.

"Your Majesty, what would you like?" the head chef bowed deeply.

"Please bring some lunch." I instructed. We have been stuck in the safe room for twelve hours. When we came out, it was nine in the morning.

"No problem." the chef answered. Once again, he bowed and disappeared behind a set of double doors.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" America's voice floated into the room like a melody. I turned my head to see America, peeking in.

"You looked really tired. I didn't want to disturb you." I explained. America settled beside me.

"I'm hungry." America moaned.

"Lunch will be coming soon." I replied. Just as I said that, the set of double doors opened to reveal steaming hot plates of food.

"I'm going to faint from that heavenly smell." America muttered under her breath. I smiled. The maids served the food to us. As soon as America got her's, she gobbled it down like she didn't eat for days. Marlee, Celeste and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" America eyed us with sauce around her mouth. That just made us laugh harder.

"What?!" America demanded.

"Nothing. You have sauce around your mouth!" Marlee stopped breathing as she laughed. America's hand instantly went up to her mouth. She quickly snatched a napkin from the middle of the table and wiped it vigourously, shooting a comical glare at the three of us who were still doubling over in laughter.

"It's gone, right?" America needed to know. Celeste nodded, a smile on her face. America went back to savouring her divine food. The three of us had calmed down and I shoved bites into my open mouth.

"Mommy!" a sweet and young voice screeched. I cringed. Willow ambled over to America, tearstains evident on her face.

"Why are you crying, Willow?" America bounced Willow on her lap.

"I couldn't find you!" Willow hugged America tightly.

"Silly girl! Mommy was eating." my wonderful wife kissed my beautiful two year old daughter on her forehead. Just then, Carter, Marlee's husband rushed in, carrying Kile in his arms.

"Marlee! Kile's crying to see you!" Carter desperately dashed to Marlee.

"What's wrong, Kile?" Marlee embraced her three year old son, patting his back. Willow and Kile were just a few months apart in age. They have been playmates since they were one. Celeste shook her head, glad that she didn't have any kids. Her husband, Dylan, a Two wanted one but Celeste never gave in.

"Wildow!" Kile exclaimed, ecstatic that Willow was here. We all laughed at how Kile called Willow. Willow's chocolate brown eyes stared at Kile, still crying.

"Your Highness. Do you want some food for the princess?" a maid curtsied in front of me.

"Sure, thank you." I agreed. The maid went on her way. Marlee set Kile down on the floor, giving him a baby toy to play with.

"I want!" Willow's eyes lit up, pointing at the toy Kile had. America carried Willow down to the floor. Kile handed the toy to Willow and she shaked, mesmerized at the sound it made. The same maid I talked to just now delivered Willow's food. I gave her a nod, my way of saying, "thank you".

"Willow! Are you hungry?" I crouched down beside Willow.

"Yes, daddy!" Willow stretched her hands up, asking me to carry her. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and set her in a chair. I slowly fed Willow as her chubby cheeks chewed on the food. There was a silence descending the room, the only sounds were the clanking of cutlery and usual chomping but the amicable silence didn't last very long. A guard marched in, all business-like.

"Your Majesty, someone has arrived at the palace searching for you." the guard notified. America gave me a perplexed face. Her eyes mirrored her thoughts. She's asking whether I invited someone. I shook my head, as clueless as her.

"Take me to see who it is." I ordered. I stood up and kissed America on her forehead.

"I will be back soon." I whispered. She nodded and kept on feeding Willow, laughing at Marlee.

"Do I know who this person is?" I questioned as I caught up with the guard in the hallway.

"I think. I recognize her as Princess Daphne of France." the guard described. Daphne? She didn't tell me she was coming. As I went around the corner, a heavy accented voice called my name. Definitely Daphne. She sprinted to hug me.

"Daphne! What are you doing here?" I returned the gesture, trying to sound excited but after all, this was unexpected. I hoped that I could spend some time with America before our new baby came.

"I wanted to visit you. And America." She hastily added the last part.

"Well, they are having lunch right now. Let's go and see them." I walked towards the dining hall. Daphne linked her arm through mine casually. I tried to remove my arm from her grip, afraid America will get the wrong idea but her grip was strong. The two guards stationed outside the dining hall pushed the doors open. Everyone in the room turned their heads to see who it was.

"Hi America!" Daphne faked a cheery voice. America's face fell when she saw how close we were but managed to reply.

"Hi." she squeaked.

"Mommy, who is that?" Willow's face was puzzled.

"It's daddy's friend." America answered. I eyed Daphne. Her face was sad and disappointed like she didn't expect Willow to be here. I cleared my throat.

"Daphne, this is Willow. That's Marlee and her son, Kile. Last but not least, Celeste." I introduced. No one bothered to wave.

"Nice to meet you." her perky voice was gone and was replaced by a bitter tone.

"Daddy! Airplane!" Willow chirped. I was about to say yes when America interrupted.

"Honey, daddy's busy, okay? I will do the airplane." America pointed a glare at me.

"I want daddy!" Willow wailed.

"I told you, Willow. Daddy's busy." America answered with a sterner voice. Willow gave up the fight and let America do the airplane. As America whisked Willow around the room, her giggles filled the room. Kile gazed longingly at Willow.

"I want airplane too, mommy!" Kile shook Marlee's leg.

"Sorry, sweetie. I don't know how to do it." Marlee's eyes were apologetic.

"Just try, Marlee. You will get it soon." America encouraged. Marlee's eyes flickered from America to Kile's hopeful face.

"Fine." Marlee surrendered. Kile let out a joyful cry. Daphne and I watched as Marlee and America pretended to crash Willow and Kile together. Screams and laughter reached my ears.

"Okay, guys! You are making me dizzy!" Celeste cried. Marlee and America stopped, Kile's face a bright red and Willow was hiccuping, probably from laughing so hard.

"More, mommy!" Kile and Willow demanded in unison.

"No, Aunt Celeste doesn't like it. But we will do it later." America retreated to her seat, so did Marlee.

"Promise?" Willow held out her pinky finger.

"Promise." America hooked her finger with Willow's, making a promise.

"What about Kile?" Willow inquired, staring at America. America looked at Marlee, a question in her eyes. Marlee sighed playfully.

"Okay." Marlee told Kile, a smile creeping from her mouth. Kile screamed in happiness.

"You guys can do it again. Just not in front of me!" Celeste warned, inspecting her painted nails. For a while, I forgot that Daphne was here but of course, she couldn't stay quiet for long.

"Um, so where is my room?" Daphne placed her hand on her hip, a hint of disgust on her face.

"I will ask a maid to prepare a room for you." I waved a guard over.

"Could you get a maid to come here?" I requested.

"Sure, Your Majesty." he bowed before he went to hunt down a maid. A few seconds past and a maid hurried into the hall, awaiting intructions.

"Please prepare a room for Princess Daphne." I commanded. The maid gave me a quick nod and she scurried to do her job.

* * *

America's POV:

I was shocked when I saw Daphne standing in the doorway. I knew she wasn't so kind to visit me so she came to visit Maxon. They seemed so close like a couple. I was jealous but I didn't show it. Instead, I tried to ignore Maxon and Daphne. I focused on Willow, Marlee, Kile and Celeste. If I didn't have something to distract me, I would have exploded already. Willow calmed me down and reminded me of good times. I was lucky to have such sweet children, one still in my tummy. The doctor was ready to tell me the gender but I refused. I didn't know that Willow was going to be a girl. It was a surprise and I wanted this one to be a surprise too. The estimated due date is early August. Right now, it's coming to the end of June and I'm getting anxious even though it's not my first child. I stayed in the operation room for ten hours giving birth to Willow. I wished that this baby would take a shorter time. I was lost in my thoughts when a hand gently touched my shoulder. I jumped, startled. It was Marlee, her face pinched with worry.

"Are you okay?" Marlee sat down and held my hand.

"Yes, I was just daydreaming." I consoled Marlee and threw her a small smile.

"You know I don't believe you." Marlee wasn't convinced. No wonder she's my best friend.

"Somedays, you know me too well." I complained.

"Can't help it. It's natural." Marlee grinned.

"I will tell you later. When we're _alone_." I emphasized the word. Marlee followed my eyes and understood.

"Meet me in my room later." Marlee murmered. I gave her a small nod and with that, she grabbed Kile by the hand and made her way to her room. Shortly after Marlee left, I excused myself and left Willow in Maxon's care but Willow didn't want that. She ambled after me with her stubby legs.

"Mommy, wait!" Willow hollered after me. I spun around, my flowy dress swishing with the action.

"I want to go with you!" Willow remarked.

"Okay, then. We're going to Aunt Marlee's room." I surrendered.

"Kile?" Willow gazed at me with eager eyes. Even though Willow was younger, I must admit, she has a way with names.

"Yes, Kile's there." I chuckled. Willow jumped up and down.

"Calm down, Will." I grasped her hand to keep her from hopping like a bunny. We took much longer than usual to get to Marlee's room from the dining hall because of Willow. She changed her gait frequently. First, she was jumping, then leaping, then dragging her feet while I tug her along with me. When we finally reached Marlee's door, I had sweat down my face. My hair at the side of my face was wet. Knocking on the door, I hoisted Willow up and rested her on my hip bone.

"Finally! You took so long!" Marlee crossed her arms, leaning against the doorway.

"Don't blame me. Blame this girl." I giggled, running my hand through Willow's bright red hair, the same shade as mine. Willow's face contained part of Maxon's face and mine. She had the same eyes and smile as her father but had my wild red hair and nose. Marlee laughed along. She invited us into her room where Kile was fiddling with his toys. I placed Willow's two feet on the ground and she immediately stumbled towards Kile. Marlee had perched on her queen bed. She patted a spot on the bed and I plopped down next to her.

"Tell me what's wrong, America. Is it because of Daphne?" Marlee wanted to know.

"Yes, it's Daphne. She just suddenly popped out of nowhere!" I confessed. The next hour passed and Marlee and I were still talking.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review or else I don't know if this story is any good. :) Will upload soon, promise!**


End file.
